Mary Sue's Halloween Adventure
by stman98
Summary: In which Mary Sue fights JNT and drbigt because I have no idea who their characters are. I apologize for any brain damage caused by the reading of this.


It was evening in ARENA town. The sun barely graced the sky. Yet still, the town was active all over, for the next ARENA was this week!

Competitors were preparing for their matches, trainers and managers were preparing their clients for another round of wrasslin'. Vocalution was performing a hype concert, with Moofey having bought the entire front row to himself, NateTheGreat was taking Face-lessons, Team Flare was plotting to capture, er, offer a job to a ARENA combatant, Belmont was receiving visitors every 3 minutes, and people were opening doors only to get thrown to the wall. You know, the works. But for one girl, one perfect girl, things weren't normal at all.

"So, we heard that you're going to be our opponent this week." JNT stared at the girl a few feet away from him. "Well, we decided that we don't want to wait to kick your ass, so we're just going to do that today. The girl across from him stayed silent for while, then smirked. This was no normal person, she was an ARENA competitor, she was Mary Sue, the most perfect girl in town. "Trust me," She said with overflowing confidence, "It's going to take a lot more than you two to beat me." The burn was so hard, every single citizen in ARENA town dropped what they were doing and screamed "OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" at the top of their lungs.

Drbigt, visibly angered by the verbal wreckage, charged straight at the perfect girl, and tried for a running grapple. Mary wasn't even looking at him, yet with one hand she stopped him, threw him high into the air, and hti him with a EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! drbigt was unconscious before he even hit the ground. Mary Sue kept her eyes on The JNT the entire time.

"Y-you think that scares me?" JNT attempted to come off as nonchalant, but failed (as usual). "No," Mary said, "I think THIS does." Mary ran at JNT with lightning speed, with JNT frozen in fear, she hopped right over him. JNT dared not look behind him. All of a sudden, he felt a hand grip his arm, and he was thrown to the ground. He tried to look up, but felt to legs lock his head in, choking him. He realized with fear that Mary had locked him in THE LABELLE/YES LOCK! JNT tapped instantly, but since it was a street fight, he couldn't do anything about it. Unfortunately for our heroine, drbigt had regained consciousness, and knocked her off JNT.

Mary Sue was ready to beat him up again, but suddenly there was BELMONT OUTTA NOWHERE! "Calm down you guys! Save it for the ring!" Mary Sue, being the nice person she was, apologized. "I'm sorry Belmont. I'll beat them up quicker next ti-" But before she could finish her sentence, JNT attacked her with a chair! OUTTA NOWHERE! "What did I just say?!" Belmont began to yell at JNT, but drbigt pushed him out of the way. "JNT, grab a table! I got an idea." JNT was easily able to find a table, since there were weapons everywhere in ARENA town. He set it up, and placed it next to drbigt. "Now what?" He asked. drbigt pulled a small bag out of his shoe. "THIS." He said with a horrifying form of excitement.

With a single throw he lit the table on fire. Belmont's eyes widened with horror. "Bah Gawd don't do this!" he shouted. The two ignored his pleas, and lifted Mary up, onto their shoulders, and SENT MARY THROUGH THE TABLE WITH THE DOUBLE TEAMBAHGAWD!

Mary could feel her flesh searing as she screamed in horror, with Cole looking on in amazement. "I guess you can call her..." JNT took out a pair of sunglasses hidden under his shirt and placed them on. "...Bloody Mary." Which caused everybody in the town to again stop what they were doing and scream "YYYEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" at the top of their lungs. "Alright JNT, let's go." drbigt responded with annoyance due to him not getting the cool line.

Belmont checked on Mary to see if she was okay, but since she was Mary Sue, she no-sold it and was already standing. "Mary!" he said, "I'm so sorry, how can I make this up to you?" Mary thought for a second. She hadn't had a match in a while. "I want a triple threat match, with those two. Elimination, so I can take them down one by one." "Done." Belmont responded. "But it has to be a curtain jerk." Mary Sue looked at him with disappointment. "Aw, really?" "Well, you lost your last match." Belmont explained. "But that was Palutena's fault!" She whined. Despite her protesting, she was unable to get the match higher up.

2 Days later

"OH GOD!" Jontron screamed as he ran out of the apartment. What's Jon screaming about this time? stman98 wondered. It wasn't long until he saw. "I'm out of the hospital!" Mary said. "JEESUS!" He screamed. Mary face was burned, he knew that. But instead of it being a normal burn it was like the skin just completely fell off leaving her face a red mess. Mary stood there, annoyed. "...Anyways I'm wearing a pirate dress to ARENA." stman stood up. "But you don't need to dress up, you already look scary enough. HA!"

Mary didn't care what he, or anyone else said. She was just wearing that mask for healing purposes, seriously! Either way , it didn't matter. She's going to fight JNT and drbigt first thing this Sunday, and she will get revenge.

Probably.


End file.
